


For Charity

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Harry has attended a charity dinner and been one of those fancy bachelors that are auctioned away for an evening out... (AU)





	For Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written for AnnePhoenix as a birthday ficlet.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Harry stared at the only other person in the room. He had attended a fundraiser dinner the previous week, and had been one of those that people had been able to bid on to spend an evening with, 'The Evening of your Dreams' as it had been announced. But there had to have been some kind of mistake, he thought; he'd been given the wrong address; there had been a mixup of the envelopes, surely.

"Ah, Potter. How nice of you to honour the contract."

Harry closed his mouth. "Contract?" he croaked. "There's been a mistake."

"No, Harry. Do you mind if I call you Harry?" Lucius smiled at him. "Never mind, you will have to accept it, just like you have to accept everything else that I'm going to do to you until the sun rises."

Harry felt as if his feet were rooted to the spot. It sounded less and less like a mistake and more and more like Malfoy had planned it.

"You... you bought this evening?" He glared at the older man.

"No," Lucius frowned slightly. "I believe the contract actually states that I bought _you_ for use of this evening and night. You really should read these things more carefully." A smirk grew on Lucius' face as he pulled out his wand.

Harry stiffened and looked warily at the wand. "You can't kill me! They will know it was you!"

"My dear boy, I'm not going to kill you. I have other plans for you," Lucius purred and with a wave of his wand, Harry's clothes disappeared. Before Harry had a chance to gather his wit and make a run for the door, Lucius had him in a collar as well, and with a sharp tug on the leash, he pulled Harry towards him. "Very different plans indeed."

"No!"

"Yes. Kneel." Lucius tugged on the leash again, and Harry had no choice but to kneel down on the soft rug. "Remember that it is for charity, Harry," Lucius said with a pleased look on his face as he pulled his cock out. "Now, open wide."


End file.
